User talk:Sammyrock0087
Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wombat Typhoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Play2often (Talk) 14:38, December 4, 2011 Thank You! Nice back story! I like it! and being friends with Muerte... How'd you do it man? lol Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm 11:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 19:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Yo Sammy you're back it's nice to meet you I'm Tmi1080 -Whomp! See we have a fan of Pendulum in da house... Blood Sugar needs to be in the next game's soundtrack :D (probably should be the instrumental in order to not upset the censors too much) Chuck1551 (talk) 12:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Good point haha Chuck1551 (talk) 08:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 23:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Sam can you stop removing my soundtrack suggestions? RE: I deleted a page he created because we already had an article for it. He flipped and then revealed his vast knowledge of female and male genitalia on my userpage, so I blocked him for a week and told him if he did it again he'd be blocked for a month. He hasn't yet, so I think he got the message. 15:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hit the down arrow next to "Edit Profile" on my userpage and look a little ways down the page. You'll see a lot of edits by some IP Address, it didn't take me very long to figure out whodunit. 16:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 18:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Oh ok then Tmi1080 (talk) 16:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Sammy, You really want to know what happened when I got blocked go and check my contributions Nope. Keep removing them and I'll keep reverting. It is Evo's game, they'll decide whether or not a suggestion is stupid. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. 16:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) They aren't, who put you in charge of Evolution Studios? Yes, those ideas are too farfetched, but don't up and remove them. Unless the suggestion is "sdvabguihsdkuifwegui447l33t" then don't remove it. Evolution has the final say on whether of not a suggestion is any good. End of discussion. 16:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, just because a suggestion is from an IP doesn't give you a valid reason to remove another's suggestion. 1 17:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing, unless you kiss your mother with that mouth leave that kind of talk to late night bars. Use the kind of language you see from the game. Ass, damn, and hell are the worst that should be used. 17:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Keep removing others' suggestions and I'll have to start calling you the US Government. 17:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Running around cussing and fussing, the only that would get you where I'm from would be a punch to the mouth. Wikis and open-after-dark bars are two different things, remember that. 17:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Northern Arizona. Down south is where all the cussing, crap, and casinos are. Nobody up here wants the north to turn into what has become of the south. Run around cussing up here and people will complain that you ought to move southward. 17:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) So you're the one who keeps removing my contrbutaions to the wishlist. You know, rather than randomly going back and fourth with having to constantly keep submitting and removing my suggestions, you could just go to my talk page and tell me what's wrong with them. I'm not sure if you're scared that Motorstorm will turn into a piece of crap from these suggestions, but you could at least give a reasonable answer to why you don't want them submitted in the first place. Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Category:Userboxes 18:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) No offence but Dune has a point. It's up to Evo to decide on what ideas to put into the finished game, and to be honest I reckon that they'd ignore all these controversial suggestions. Also, if I where you I wouldn't go around calling the Wikia Contributors "noobs", or they'll start trolling. But it's probably me just worrying too much as usual :D Chuck1551 (talk) 11:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm certainly not nice, you haven't met me... :-) Chuck1551 (talk) 17:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Chuck you're nicer than me. You included a smiley in your response, I rarely. Also, I'm afraid we had a hacker hit the main page because the poll went from having 9 votes to 39 in an hour. We never have 39 people visit this wiki a day, let alone an hour. 18:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: No, I didn't. People on the PlayStation forums did though and Phenom said he would "feed the suggestions back to the devs" and naturally, Evo completely ignores everything that was suggested. Evo has become Capcom. 16:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 21:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Sam, You have hurt my feeling because that story took months to write and what do you do? you insult me RE: Ok Sammy I decided to let you put in some punctuation on my profile ok Tmi1080 (talk) 02:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Ok then oh and to tell you me and my dad are building a real working replica of the Wombat Typhoon Do you ever... Sleep? Isn't it like 2am in England? 00:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Replicas 'n' stuff Really, a V4? Didn't know they made them anymore... shows how much I know haha :D I'll probably tackle something like that later on, for now I'm more into ricing the hell out of my upcoming ride. Imagine it with Ken Block stickers... Chuck1551 (talk) 12:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) A Zafira? xD Chuck1551 (talk) 13:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I should put a bike engine in the Ka... Chuck1551 (talk) 16:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 18:20, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Yeah but my dad and I build other replicas such as the Voodoo Mastodon but all the replicas My dad and I built are real working and 100% Authentic Tmi1080 (talk) 18:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC)I have built real MotorStorm Vehicles but some of them were sold RE: I'm currently in Maryland with Art/photography club... we won a contest. One of my MSPR pictures came in 8th state overall. I got about 100 bucks. 22:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 15:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Hey sammy the Mastodon is not a real working replica but guess what I'm gonna do for 4TH of july I have a bunch of other replicas and there's an Atlas Jackhammer that my dad and I built and it's not needed so my ad is gonna drive his tow truck and tow it up the biggest hill in my neighborhood and what my crew and I are gonna push it down and the boost will be activated the big hill and it's gonna go off a ramp my crew and I have set up and when it goes over a road behind a small gate in my neighborhood and when its halfway over the riverbed it will do a boost explosion and then light some fireworks up and then the fie works will fly up into the sky and it will show the MotorStorm Logo and the truck will land in an an empty pit mine across the river from my neighborhood Tmi1080 (talk) 16:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Can You stop removing my suggestions? I'm getting really annoyed Easiness ^Dat a word? Anyhoo, Pacific Rift, Arctic Edge and RC are by far the hardest MotorStorm games. Monument Valley and Apocalypse were pants in comparison. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Pacific Rift was impossible. The Eliminator race with you on a bike versus a grid monster trucks is so hard. I've still to win it, I've been so god-damn close but then I've crashed, boost-exploded or got run over. Unfortunately I've found that staying close to the monsters is a good tactic (which seems pretty contradictory) :P And I agree, some events in MV I found pretty hard, but after perservering I won them all. Pacific Rift was on a completely different scale... Chuck1551 (talk) 19:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm just too short tempered :D Chuck1551 (talk) 19:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC) By that I mean I'd rather have an intact PS3 at the end of the day than a silly trophy ;) Chuck1551 (talk) 19:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you take the middle route on the bike? I got gold on that on my second try using the rally car route. 20:34, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Heh, well I was talking to Chuck but whatever, lol. Here's my route: Take the first left turn really tight, drive onto the middle route, slide around that really slick curve, take the middle path and jump off that. Then I drive over and bunny hop the river, drive right up until there's a little gap in the trees, then I turn and bunny hop into the cave. Then, I enter the cave really close the right so that you land on dry land, then I run across, through the little clearing, drive through the river and boost like hell to the finish line. If you take the middle jump it seems that the Monster truck AI always fail jumping the gap for some reason. 21:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I terrible at Razorback... heck, I'm terrible at MSPR all together (just ask Killer). 21:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 03:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Dude Sammy if you i'm so bad then how do you suppose I won almost every festival event so go troll someone else ok? Tmi1080 (talk) 01:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Ok you can upload evidence of it being rebuilt RE: I did have all the online trophies... my save data corrupted a few days ago, so I've been working on completing the Festival. I'll glady take your offer though :) Thanks mate. 13:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 17:20, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Sammy to be able to see the replicas you must live in the vicinty of my neighborhood Tmi1080 (talk) 17:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Well though I've sold multiple replicas such as the Wombat Beach master How do you work this thing?! First time playing Pacific Rift online :P Chuck1551 (talk) 18:32, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Let me explain. I managed to corrupt my save file by wrecking, pausing and restarting an event at the same time. This was on the original account (Chuck 1551), and from then on it never worked since. Henceforth I was forced to create another account so I could play Pacific Rift. I also play Apocalypse on that one. So, as I said Chuck1551 is for everything else apart from MotorStorm. Chuck1551 (talk) 21:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 16:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Hey Sammy can you give me some tips on how I can beat the MSPR Developer Ghosts thanks- Tmi1080 2x RE: About the coloured names... I have no idea, must be somethin' to do with rank :P About the Torquemada, thanks for that, imma got in too late to join the club :D Chuck1551 (talk) 16:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 17:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Well I'll try but on mudslide I almost beat a developers ghost Tmi1080 (talk) 03:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Hey Sammy I gave up on trying to beat developer's ghosts can you do it for me? Thanks- Regaurds, Tmi1080 Tmi that isn't possible. It's your game... he can't beat it for you. 03:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Hey Sammy I got some bad news about the replicas. Yesterday when I came home I checked the cory house which is an abandonded chateau behind my house and the replicas were stolen by hoodlums UBERHAX0RPR0360NOSCOPE You gonna be there tomorrow? I'm running around asking everyone I know who plays MotorStorm in college if they want to come, along with doing a little advertising on YT. Also, Day 6 has a lot more races so it won't be as random as today. 21:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sammy where are you? Able to make it? Chuck1551 (talk) 15:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Ranks I think that if I keep doing as good as I've been doing today I'll be able to get to rank 4 by friday. What do you think? 20:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 14:13, September 24, 2012 (UTC)Alright Alright I'll tell the truth my dad really doesen't own a Ford RS200 I was only trying to impress you but the replicas are true because I live in Salinas California amd they came and stole the replicas Best Sammy, what's the best vehicle class for each track? Right now here's my list: Every track - Mud Plugger 21:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Help I'm losing more than I'm winning now :( I can't progress through. 02:44, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 14:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Yeah and? Well I think that there should be no online trophies because the stupid trophies are not worth losing sleep over Tmi1080 (talk) 14:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Hey Sam I guess your right but I like the trophy key thing Interesting occupations. 17:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Trophy cars unlocker for MS6 ...is basically a time-savers pack, no? Chuck1551 (talk) 20:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) And my 2,000th edit goes too... I have to say I like the idea of having individual unlock keys for vehicles. Better value if you get stuck on one trophy-unlocked vehicle having unlocked everything else, rather than buying a whole pack :P Chuck1551 (talk) 17:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem, i was just reccomending "newer" versions of the current vehicles but, yea I get what your saying;)BigRig2Beast (talk) 22:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) When I say jerks in Big Rigs... ...I mean the absolute best drivers that get to the front of the pack and have nothing better to do than get in the way and wreck anyone who attempts to overtake >:( Chuck1551 (talk) 19:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC)7 ...and when they choose nothing but Big Rigs... that gets annoying. They've basically figured that if they drive the toughest class then they can't get wrecked and they won't let anyone else get past :( I've lost so many bets to them. Chuck1551 (talk) 10:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Gah. Great, I let my little cousin play with you guys for a little bit while I went to get gas and now he's complaining that you guys kicked him... What's up with that man? You were the host right? 18:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Well it was his first time playing. So I am a tad bit boiled over that they had to be ----- to him. He's 11, it's not like he's going to be the best racer on earth within the first 5 minutes. 18:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it stayed at rank 3, bronze, 35%. 19:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) On a brighter note, what do you think of those vehicle ads I made? Be honest. 19:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) This Beardyweirdyman guy really needs to get off his damn high horse. That's why I said FFS, because he won't STFU. 23:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Next time you see him tell him if he doesn't want to get wrecked then don't f---ing come near me. MotorStorm wouldn't have ramming if they didn't want you to use it. He claims I'm pissing him off, he needs to shut. the. hell. up. already. I swear he'll need a ladder to get off his high horse. 23:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't care if he's the president of the United States! Tell him to stop f------ complaining! 10:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC) MS6 Wishlist You're on the PSN Forums aren't you? Can you make the Wishlist a little bit more well known? It feels like there are only 7 people who have ideas... 02:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I know 'Tis quite strange :P Chuck1551 (talk) 09:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL your name doesn't show up with the new colour scheme :P Neither does mine haha Chuck1551 (talk) 17:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) One Question How do you unlock The Patriot Surger & Renegade in Pacific Rift? They are unlocked through the festival so its very eay to do. I believe the Renegade is somewhere aroung Rank 3 and the Surger is about Rank 5 :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:MC Drifting Meh, that's how they work in MSRC so that's how they should work in MS6. Muscle Cars need something that makes them different from SCs and RCs. 17:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Whats your foverite track in ms series?Scout vs heavy kid (talk) 17:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Scout vs heavy kid Whats your foverite track in ms series?Scout vs heavy kid (talk) 17:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Scout vs heavy kid I hate swider wind guach or what ever its name is but your other 2 tracks are awsome!!!!!!!!!!Scout vs heavy kid (talk) 17:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Scout vs heavy kid You ain't gonna believe this Tmi1080 (talk) 04:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC)Hey Sam I just started out on the "Hire Me" trophy and I destroyed 6 of the developer's I only have to beat the Rally Car and the Mudplugger and I started out on Riptide Tmi1080 (talk) 16:27, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Hey Sammy what'd you think of my Cod parody MS6 Trophy unlock vehicle idea Tmi1080 (talk) 03:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC)Hey Sam I got an idea for a trophy unlocked vehicle and it is same guy 30 times to unlock insert vehicle name here to unlock the specific vehicle you must wreck any AI on a Bike,Super Bike,Chopper,Snowmachine, or ATV BAD! bad noodle! Bad noodle! BAD NOODLE! BAD NOODLE! BAD NOODLE! 23:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) So, I've got a proposition for you. Since me and Chuck run the Wiki's Facebook page, what'dya say I'll let you run the Twitter account? I'll set it up and you'll be in charge. 02:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving, From Tmi1080 http://tinyurl.com/3jhlyxo 16:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 18:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Hey Sam sorry to disturb you but aren't you going to upload a picture of the Lancia Delta Integrale Tmi1080 (talk)Hey Sam did you see my Mini MS6 Wishlist PS3 Wanna be friends on PS3?Patriot surger (talk) 16:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:PS3 Ok is your id the same as here?Patriot surger (talk) 17:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok my id is pamuknai!Patriot surger (talk) 15:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Suprise! Tmi1080 (talk) 22:52, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Yo Sam I just got the Kalahari in PR and Earthquake through a micro badge Did that impress you? hope so your pal Tmi1080 Tmi1080 (talk) 04:13, April 17, 2013 (UTC)Yes Sir Tmi1080 (talk) 03:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Hey Sam, I got a special livery for you :D its the old wombat typhoon in MV boo Maybe 16:17, January 5, 2014 (UTC) MotorStorm 6 update Phendranaguardian (talk) 04:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) They were running around adding loads of personal opinion categories. You know, "Speedest car", "Bestest airtime" and others... :S 19:58, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Oi mate I ain't dead, and that a shocker? 00:06, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to send you a quick message... It seems that in my absense from the wiki, you've added some real-world photos to the pages. I appreciate your continued support of the wiki and I believe your intentions are very good, but please make note of the copyright status of the photos you're uploading. Videogame screenshots are basically fair-game under the 'fair use' section of US copyright law, but I'm not sure about the status of the real-world photos you've uploaded. If the photo is approved for re-use by its owner, you can make note of that from the drop-down menu when uploading the photo. Cheers, Play2often (talk) 01:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Jrosproy092800 (talk) 03:28, August 24, 2014 (UTC)Sam its seems like your the only editor on here anymore... Why tmi banned? Jrosproy092800 (talk) 01:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Well yeah his lists on his profile about stuff like "AI's you should wreck" are pretty pointless and stupid cuz most just wreck AI's anyway just for the fun of it. But he wasn't as bad as he sounds, atleast not to me anyway... Jrosproy092800 (talk) 17:39, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I remember he even admitted to me that he was a jackass once XD Jrosproy092800 (talk) 00:40, September 8, 2014 (UTC) All my online friends, are British. So if I may... c: 03:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Why you gotta make me ruin the joke, Sammy? Theres a hidden message in the editor. 01:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Survey Hey, Stealth here. I've made a survey for Stormers(details on my talk( correction blog) page), and if you help me spread the word it would be great. If this one goes well I,ll make a second one that's just for Motorstorm 6 suggestions. Talk to you later.--Stealthfighter (talk) 23:07, July 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: MS6 Concept Art Yeah, I probably should have checked with you before I posted that, but it was almost 12:00am the night I posted that and I was really tired. Still, should have ran it by you first. Sorry for not doing so. --Stealthfighter (talk) 23:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Wombat Typhoon Hey Sam, i play PS4, but i really wanted to play Pacific Rift again. I started up my PS3 and PR and the first thing i realized was that i still didn't have the Hire Me trophy. Of course i wanted the Wombat Typhoon so i checked the trophy requirements. But... I'm not sure i understand. What does all vehicles 'mean? I don't have any of the online trohpy required vehicles, is this a problem? And do i need to beat them with EVERY vehicle? Or just a class? Please help. Oh, and would you like to add me on PSN? My ID is Pamuknai_K. TheMan232 (talk) 12:30, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot man! Appreciate it! TheMan232 (talk) 20:37, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Pacific Rift Mod Hi, I'd be more than happy to tell you about the Rift mod. It's nice to meet someone who appreciates the series like I do. I'll try to be as clear on how to do it as I can so if it doesn't make sense let me know. First of all, it's not my mod. All credit goes to tolliverj who created it. Honestly I have no idea how he did it and I would like to know so that I can improve on it. Somehow he managed to edit his save file to give him access to all of the MSMV skins which were just sitting in the game files. You can check out the forum post here to get the download link for his save file. Now, to actually set up the mod, you will have to reassign the save data to your profile. You will need a save data editor, such as Brute Force Save Data, to make the file work on your profile. It is sort of complex so I would recommend watching a tutorial on Youtube which will be able to explain it better than I could. You will need a save file from your profile to get the code into the editor, then you can reasign the code to the modded save file. Once you do that, just copy it to your profile and it should work. I've noticed some problems with the mod. First of all, it can cause problems like screen tearing of the menu, and constant messages of not earning trophies and such (only in the menu). Second, it will freeze much more than normal. This is probably due to all of the extra files being used and if you are experiencing lots of freezing, I would recommend you delete and pictures in the game to reduce memory usage. Another problem is that in the vehicle selection menu, the mod skins all have the same picture so the vehicle viewer is the only way to tell what you are using. Other than those problems, it works really well. It even works fine in split-screen and all players will get to use mod skins. Other things you should know is that it isn't just skins from MSMV, it also includes skins from the MSPR beta, such as the "milk" Caucasus. Also for some reason, some skins are missing, such as the "cop" Surger and all of the Ronin skins (too bad). Another perk is that all the vehicles are unlocked as well. It is tons of fun just trying out all of the skins and you won't want to got back to normal MSPR ever again. Please let me know if you have questions about it. Cerrwiden (talk) 00:59, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I rarely use talk pages so I'm a bit rusty on the rules. A risk free way to do the mod is to create a new profile (it doesn't need to be an online account). I would recommend this anyways so you can keep your old files safe and separate. As far as I know, there are no mods for MSMV. I've looked everywhere for save files or mods with the Patriot 85 with no joy. I would be happy to upload more images, I got busy and forgot but I'll have plenty of time over the holidays. I know which Typhoon you mean, and it's a favourite of mine too. I may have some pics downloaded so I'll check. Cerrwiden (talk) 01:06, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey, thanks lol. Yeah, i literally took HQ pictures of the "forgotten" AI's, literally over a year ago, and uploaded them. i was going to make a video bout it, then i figured out how to put pictures up here. Did it all in 3 hours . Ive been playing this game since it came out in 2006. Im 19 now so figure 12 year ago, it came out in the Summer of 06, and i was 6 at the time. So i got a good mind set of this game haha. If you ever wanna talk outside here, my Facebook is CJ Holden, my profile picture is of a Foxbody Mustang. Downloadable Content page Are you still alive? The Downloadable Content page needs to be updated, i wrote everything in the Talk page over there. Please do these changes, it's been months and what's written in the DLC page at the bottom is totally wrong. ' 13:35, May 8, 2018 (UTC)